In clinical treatment of diseases, it is often required to provide transfusion to a patient or directly inject medicine into a body by intravenous drip. The medicine is usually stored within a transfusion soft bag, and the input or output of the medicine within the transfusion soft bag is typically achieved by a double hard interface with a medicine mixing nozzle.
In the prior art, the double hard interfaces with the medicine mixing nozzle mainly include a base, a medicine mixing snapping body, a syringe body, a hose, a easy-to-break handle and a medicine feeding needle. A medicine mixing interface and a transfusion interface are provided on the base, and the medicine mixing interface extends out of the base and has a hollow cylindrical structure. The transfusion interface extends out of the base and has a hollow cylindrical structure. The medicine mixing snapping body has a hollow cylindrical structure. The medicine feeding needle is provided within the medicine mixing snapping body. A lower end surface of the medicine mixing snapping body is sealed from the outer wall of the medicine feeding needle, and the syringe body is located at the lower end surface of the medicine mixing snapping body. The hose has one end sleeved onto the medicine mixing interface and welded together with the medicine mixing interface; and has the other end sleeved onto the syringe body and welded together with the syringe body. The easy-to-break handle is mounted within the hose and is mainly configured to block the passage between the medicine feeding needle and the medicine mixing interface. When mixing the medicine, it is necessary to break off the easy-to-break handle, and then the passage between the medicine feeding needle and the medicine mixing interface can be communicated.
The double hard interfaces with the medicine mixing nozzle described above have the following disadvantages: 1, the medicine mixing nozzle and the medicine mixing interface on the double hard interfaces are required to be connected via the hose, and the hose has one end sleeved onto the medicine mixing interface on the double hard interfaces and welded together with the medicine mixing interface, and has the other end sleeved onto the syringe body and welded together with the syringe body, which not only increases positions for installing the hose, but also increases the welding portions, increases the probability of leakage at the welding portions during mixing medicine; 2, the medicine mixing nozzle is communicated with the medicine mixing interface on the double hard interfaces by the hose, the hose may be easily broken off at the welding portions at low temperature (e.g. a temperature below zero) because of the limitation of the material adopted for making the hose, thus resulting in leakage during mixing medicine; 3, in a case that the medicine mixing nozzle having the structure described above is communicated with the medicine mixing interface on the double hard interfaces by the hose, an easy-to-break handle is further required to be installed within the hose, which increases the process difficulty and working hours consumed, and also probably to lower the product yield.